


Could It Be Any Harder?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin thinks he's someone else.Unfortunately this fic is put on permenant hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian?" Deb asked through the phone, she sounded scared.

Brain wiped a hand over his face. "It's fucking four in the morning Deb."

"It's Justin." Deb said in a haste.

Brian sat up. "What happened?"

"He's been in an accident. Michael, Ted and Emmett are already here at the hospital. Jen's on her way. Will you come?" Deb pleaded.

Brian nodded. "I'll be there in five."

 

Brian took a deep breath as he entered the hospital. Flashbacks of the last time he was there flooded his brain.

Deb was the first to spot him. "Oh Brian." Deb hugged him.

"What happened?" Brain wanted to know.

Deb sighed. "We were helping Michael stock his store and a shelf fell on his head. He was knocked unconscious."

"Any word?" Brian sighed.

Everyone shook their head no.

Just then a doctor came. "Who's here for Justin Taylor?"

"We all are." Debbie informed him.

The doctor looked over. "Well he is physically fine. We just want to keep him in observation overnight. There is one problem, however." 

"What?" Deb asked.

"Do any of you know a Randy Harrison?" The doctor asked.

They all looked at Brian.

"No we don't." Brian stated.

The doctor sighed. "He insists that's his name. In fact he says he plays Justin Taylor on television." 

"In what?" Brian was thoroughly confused.

The doctor looked at his chart. "In a show called Queer As Folk. He told me it's an in your face look at gay life."

Deb started to laugh. "Like anyone would make a show about gay life. Like anyone would watch it."

"Look Doc can we see him?" Brian insisted.

"Family only." 

Brian sighed. "I'm his partner."

The doctor nodded. "Come on."

"Tell Sunshine we love him." Debbie said.

 

Brian didn't know what to expect when he walked into Justin's room. He sighed a sigh of relief when he noticed the absence of the IV, heart monitor and oxygen machine.

Justin looked over when he heard someone walk in. "Gale."

"Excuse me?" Brian said confused.

"Gale you can tell them all that i'm not fucking insane." Justin stated.

Brian started to laugh. "Sunshine I think you got hit in your head harder then they think."

"Why are you calling me Sunshine?" Justin was confused as well.

"Justin who am I?" Brian asked.

Justin sighed. "Gale Harold. You play Brian Kinney in the show. You're not gay. And i'm Randy Harrison." 

Brian couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not fucking gay?"

"No. You have a girlfriend." Justin said.

Brian couldn't control himself. "Look Justin, Randy whatever the fuck you want to be called i'm going to go back to the loft, bring you some clothes and take you home tomorrow."


	2. Could It Be Any Harder?

Brian got up and walked out to the waiting crowd.

"Well?" Debbie asked.

Brian stiffled another laugh. "He said i'm not gay. He told me my   
name is Gale Harold and I play Brian Kinney. Oh and get this, I have   
a girlfriend."

Lindsey was crying she was laughing so hard. "You? Not gay?"

"Look maybe we should just go along with it until he comes to his   
senses." Debbie suggested.

"What? You're saying I have to pretend i'm straight?" Brian was   
outraged.

 

A nurse came out of Justin's room. 

"He's asking for a Peter Paige." She told the group.

Deb sighed. "Who does he play?"

The nurse looked down at her paper. "Emmett."

"What for?" Brian wanted to know.

The nurse looked over. "He claims this Peter Paige/Emmett guy is his   
partner. Has been for the last two years."

Brian's mouth dropped. "No fucking way! No fucking way!"

Emmett looked at Ted helplessly. "Baby I..." Emmett was confused as   
well now.

"Go." Ted said as he gave Emmett a small kiss.

 

Emmett entered Justin's room. 

"Hey baby! How are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

Justin sat up. "Honey please just take me home. Please? I'm so   
fucking confused and everyone keeps asking me questions and i'm so   
fucking scared." 

Emmett didn't know what to do, so he just pulled the younger man into   
his arms.

"Well we'll get it all straightened out in the morning." Emmett ran a   
hand through Justin's hair. "Look you need to rest so I'll just go." 

"Please Pete, stay with me?" Justin begged.

Emmett sighed and nodded. "Let me just go tell the others."


	3. Could It Be Any Harder?

"Guys this is a real problem." Emmett anounced coming out of the room.

"Well thanks for informing us." Brian said sarcastically.

Emmett shot Brian a look. "What do we do?" Emmett asked the doctor. 

"Well if it was amnesia i'd tell you to bring stuff to remind him of his life. But this is different. He honestly thinks he's a different person. In my previous records it shows Mr. Taylor was involved in a bashing leaving him with hand cordination problems. My guess would be it's an effect of post traumatic stress. We have a psychologist who will be talking to Justin in a few days." The doctor explained.

"But the bashing was two years ago. Why would he be experiencing this now?" Debbie asked.

The doctor thought for a moment. "Well in my opinion he hasn't properly worked through the issues and emotions he is feeling. Mr. Kinney did you and Mr. Taylor see a therapist at all?" 

Brian shook his head. "Except for the one here at the hospital and the physical therapist he never really saw anyone. He said he didn't have to."

"Look what I suggest is don't cater to this. Make him understand he's Justin Taylor and that Mr. Kinney here is his partner." The doctor explained.

"But he's so scared right now." Emmett commented.

The doctor looked at Emmett. "Do you really want to pretend to be Mr. Taylor's partner for as little as a few days to years?"

Emmett looked at Ted and shook his head. "No."

"Then make him understand. Mr. Kinney do you have pictures of the two of you or home movies?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah I have photo albums and videos at my loft."

"I suggest you bring those up here. Show Mr. Taylor." The doctor convinced.


End file.
